


Bloom

by grahamirror (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grahamirror
Summary: A Margot poem I wrote last year for the Fannibal Poetry Anthology.





	Bloom

She grew like a flower, delicate and resilient   
Sunlight was withheld from her  
Overwatered with tears  
Eels swimming in salt water  
Always in danger of a pig trampling over her  
Yet she still reached towards the sky  
The halo of a fallen angel shone through the darkness  
And she found by its light a creature of the water  
She took sand from it and made it into a pearl  
But the pig swallowed it  
So she drowned it in the salt water  
Its rotting flesh fed her soil  
And at last she found her bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
